


The Reason

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's all Sara's fault, friends with benefits to soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: There was one simple reason why Kara Danvers decided to date Mon El. This same reason is why she decided to break up with him





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out in the most simple way possible. By getting a drink at the open bar H.R had provided to celebrate their victory. Human alcohol couldn’t really affect Kara but she liked those sweet cocktails with a lot of fruit. Of course she liked the three dozen pizzas Wally had brought even more

As much as Kara wanted to leave right away the President was coming to present them with medals tomorrow and she couldn’t exactly tell her that she was busy. It would be horrible manners and would give aliens an even worse name in this universe. And if she had to be honest she kind of enjoyed talking with the other heroes, hearing about their experiences seeing their powers. It was just cool. She wished they were more heroes like this in her universe

 

She quickly ducked underneath the bar with when she saw Oliver approach. Ok she liked most of the heroes. It’s not lie she hated Oliver. She liked. Really she did especially after he apologized but he was exhausting to be around. If she was powered by the Yellow Sun and Barry by the Speed Force then Oliver ran on the power of drama and brooding.

It was here underneath the table munching on some pizza that Sara Lance found her and greeted her with a seductive smirk and a look of desire in her eyes. Unlike most of the people who had asked out Kara, Sara was far from subtle which was honestly kind of a relief because after Winn and now Mon El she was really sick of her friends secretly having a crush on her. Was it that hard to be open and honest about your feelings? 

Despite what others might think Kara was not a blushing virgin. She had sex while she was at college but it had been a rather huge disappointment. It was uncomfortable, fast and just not a good experience over all. She had tried it with three different men just to make sure . Every time had been a disappointing mess. In fact it had been one of the things she and Alex had bonded over, how they had both found sex to be a rather unpleasant affair. Except……Alex had just told her how she had been living a lie. How she had been repressing her sexuality her entire life without even realizing it.

Kryptonians placed about as much importance on sexuality as humans did on ice cream preference. When your entire race reproduced through DNA combination in artificial wombs sexuality just didn’t have the same importance. Kara had gone for men mostly because that’s what was expected of her, the best way to blend. That and the fact that no women had ever propositioned her in the way Sara currently did. So rather then decline like usually Kara took a minute to think. What if sex with women turned out to be different? Actually good? She was in another universe after all and Sara was gorgeous. Why not take the chance?

After a quick yes a very excited and surprised Sara led her back to the Waverider. She was impressed with the ship. It didn’t have the sleek elegance of Kryptonian ships but the technology was impressive. Sara’s room was strange. It was like a combination of soft beautiful decorations combined with deadly weapons. It was not unlike Sara herself

It started out better then Kara’s previous encounters. Sara was a lot more gentle, attentive and patient. Better but not by much. Kara had to admit that she was disappointed but just as she had come to terms that she would have to go through another mediocre experience Sara stopped

“Yeah this is not working” Sara said as rolled on the side and looked at Kara

“What? Did I…did I do something wrong?” asked an insecure Kara. Nobody had ever stopped once they had gotten so far. Did she do something to put off Sara? Oh Rao did she fart? She knew she shouldn’t have eaten eight slices from that anchovies pizza. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing. I can feel how tense you are, I can see that you are not really into this. You know we don’t have to do anything right? I am really sorry if I pressured you into something you don’t want” Sara held her hand gently as she said this and she could hear the guilt in her voice

“What? No Sara it’s not this. I assure you. I like you and I really wanted this…it’s just….” Kara bit her lip not sure how to continue

“Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to explain yourself”

“I have a lot of my mind right now. My sister is in a bad place and I just left her. It has been already three days and…..”

“That’s not a problem. I have a time ship remember? Tomorrow I can bring you back at the minute you arrived. It will be as if no time has passed” Sara said while gesturing at the ship but seeing that Kara was still tense she inquired further” But it’s not just your sister is it?”

“It’s my powers” said Kara after a long pause

“You can’t control them?” asked a curious Kara

“I can but when I get very emotional I can slip up and….”

“And one slip can mean accidentally killing me” finished Sara

Kara nodded. She had always been insecure about this part of herself and it felt good to share with someone as understanding as Sara

“I know a thing or two about losing control. I know how scary it can be. If I had to worry about accidentally committing sex murder I would have a hard time being into it as well”

“It’s hard. On Krypton we didn’t have such powers. After I arrived at Earth everything felt like glass. I am good at controlling my strength but I am still worried about losing control”

“Isn’t there a way to turn your powers off? You did say you weren’t born with them”

“There is a mineral from home planet called Kryptonite. When I am around I turn into a regular human but it also make me sick” said Kara. It had occurred to her to use Kryptonite for some human experiences but even at the lowest level they used to train with Alex it still made her stomach churn and she felt like throwing up just being near it. Trying to have sex with it near her would be pointless

“That sucks” said Sara in sympathy

“Yeah it really…”and that’s when Sara remembered something. She had nearly forgotten her encounter with the Master Jailer”…..although there is something else. Red Sun radiation. In concentrated doses it can have a similar effect on me without making me sick”

“Really now?” said Sara with a wicked smirk “Gideon?”

“Yes Captain” said a melodic voice from the ship. Kara smiled. It was always good to see a friendly AI. It reminded her of home

“Do you think you can create something that generates Red Sun radiation?”

“In my travels I have scanned many Red Suns. It should be no problem”

“Then can you get it ready for me in the fabrication room? The sooner the better”

Five minutes later Sara’s entire room was filled with a soft red glow from the lanterns that Gideon had created. Kara looked around and grabbed Sara’s flask from the nightstand. She tried crushing it in her fist but nothing happened. In fact the edge made her hand hurt. She stared at her hand in awe. It felt amazing. Just like when she solar flared

“So what do you think about giving it another shot?” said Sara with a wiggle of eyebrows

“I think I would like this” said Kara with a smile of her own

“Good. We are going to start slow and we are going to talk. This is going to be about you. About showing how amazing sex can be when you let yourself go and when you are talk with your partner honestly”

SIX HOURS LATER

Kara smiled as she felt Sara trailing kisses up her neck before she laid her head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Kara was exhausted and yet at the same time full of energy. She couldn’t help but look at Sara in wonder. It all made sense now. Humanity’s fascination with sex, the craziness around it, she finally got it. The last six hours had been the most amazing of her life. Sex with Sara had been better then flying, better then potstickers…it had been breath taking. Sara had so gentle and careful with her, so patient and kind. She made sure that she always felt safe and thought her so much not just about her own body but how to be open, how to communicate. She made her feel like goddess

It had been nothing like her unfortunate experiences in college. And if what Sara had told her was true(and she had no reason to doubt her especially now) having sex with someone you love was even better.

They had a whole day until the official ceremony by the President and they spent most of it in bed with some quick stops to the food replicator (by Rao they had a food replicator! This truly had turned out to be the best day of her life). They made love many times and they talked. They talked about so much with Sara answering questions Kara had always been too embarrassed or too awkward to ask. Of course they didn’t just talk about sex. They also exchanged quite a few stories about their lives, their struggles both as women and as heroes

Sadly as with all good things this had to come to an end as well. Soon they were in front of the President and receiving their medals. Earth One’s President wasn’t as cool as her Earth’s President but it was still quite an experience. Of course the high from getting a medal was soon replaced by sadness as she bid goodbye to all her new friends. She hadn’t cried so hard in a while. Which in turn made Felicity cry which kind of triggered a crying chain reaction and soon the half the heroes were sniffling and wiping tears from their eyes which in turn led to giant group hug

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kara was extremely frustrated by her life. Being in a relationship with Mon El was an exercise in frustration. Going into this relationship she knew he had massive character flaws but honestly…she had really wanted to get laid. She is a bit embarrassed to admit it but that had pretty much been about 90% of the reason she got into a relationship with him. He just seemed perfect for this. He was attractive, he might have been from Daxam but he still understood Krypton and it’s customs(he even spoke Kryptonian albeit very badly), according to all rumors he was supposed to be a womanizer who was amazing at sex and he seemed to be genuinely trying to improve himself as a person. And best of all he had superpowers so Kara didn’t have to hold back or use the very practical but very kinda awkward looking red solar lanterns that Gideon had made for her

So she tried her luck with him, they slept together the very first night and it was…..severely underwhelming. After all hubbub about him sleeping with half of the aliens in National City she expected him to be as good as Sara. He wasn’t. Not even close. And while his character was slightly improving and he was slowly starting to behave more like a decent person to the point where she didn’t even want to punch him when he talked, when it came to the sexual aspects of their relationship…. well progress had stalled. She tried to be open about what she was feeling but Mon El took even a hint of criticism extremely personally and would get offended. Trying to phrase her criticism as suggestions on how they could make their sex life more exciting worked to a degree but it still didn’t improve things a lot. Daxam had been solely about male pleasure so anything that concentrated on actually pleasing the woman had been considered emasculating and beneath them 

So things were not good and frankly she was the point where she wanted to break up with him but didn’t know how to go on about it. Telling the truth would be horrible and humiliating for both of them. She didn’t really want anyone to know that she entered a relationship mostly because she wanted sex .It made her seem cruel although in her defense she had hoped that she might develop feelings for him someday

And saying the truth …saying that the reason she wanted to break up with him was because she had no feelings and he couldn’t sexually satisfy her would be even worse. She really needed to talk to someone about this. As much as she wanted to she couldn’t talk to Alex about it. She was still feeling too guilty that she was having a sex marathon with Sara while her sister had been with a broken heart at home (granted she actually made up with Maggie while she was gone but still) , James and Winn were out of the question for obvious reasons, Eliza was really not someone she felt comfortable talking about with about her sex life and J’onn….yeah definitely no. That and there was the fact that she hadn’t actually told anybody she went to Barry’s Earth and they would kill her if they knew she had risked her life without telling any of them. So she had no one to talk to…or did she?

There was Lena. The only friend she had outside her Supergirl team. Could she talk with Lena about her love life? Were they already close enough to share stuff like this? She was meeting her for lunch today…. maybe she would try sharing with her. She really needed some advice on how she could humanely dump Mon El and surely someone as gorgeous as Lena has done her fair share of dating so she should know right?


	2. Talking with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks for Lena's help to deal with her Mon El problem

“Dumbledore could have easily used his influence to become Minister of Magic and destroy all the remaining Death Easters. Voldermort would have come back to nothing, no followers, no resources. Instead Dumbledore chose to use child soldiers!” argued Lena passionately 

“That’s not fair Lena. You know that after his past Dumbledore is afraid of being corrupted by power and that’s why he chose to become a Headmaster. To help and support the mex fmeeration” Kara said as she started chewing through her fourth doughnut since the start of their argument

“Please” said Lena waving her hand dismissively”Dumbledore was a horrible Headmaster. He was barely there half of the time, he covered up the attempted murder of a child, he let Umbridge run wild and so much more. He hired an unsupervised werewolf for god’s sake”

“LENA!” exclaimed a shocked Kara ”Werewolves deserve he same opportunities as everybody else. It’s not their fault they have this condition!”

“I am not arguing against hiring werewolves Kara. I am arguing against letting an unsupervised werewolf inside a school full of helpless children. A staff member should have always been present to ensure that Lupin took his potion and that it had achieved the desired effect. This is basic safety. Teacher’s lives are very stressful and mistakes can happen. Like the mistake Lupin did that nearly got the Golden Trio killed. Some basic safety protocols would have prevented this”

“I…suppose you have a point” admitted Kara

“You do? Are you feeling all right Kara? It usually takes me much longer to wear you down” teased Lena

“What? Sure! No. I am all right” stammered Kara

“Kara” asked a suddenly worried Lena. Her teasing voice was gone and replaced with concern. She gently put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes” you don’t have to talk if you don’t feel comfortable but know that I will always be here to listen. No matter what the issue is you can always count on my support”

Kara hesitated. She had considered talking to Lena about it for maybe two seconds before she completely dismissed the idea. Kara was not exactly feeling good about the situation she had gotten herself in it with Mon El and she didn’t want Lena to think badly of her. But now that she was looking at those gorgeous and compassionate green eyes …Kara was sorely tempted to just blurt out all of her problems

“Is it your boyfriend?” at seeing the startled expression of Kara’s face ”You mentioned dating Mike of the Interns and well he seemed like a handful.”

And then Lena’s face ….. did something. The soft and gentle compassion was gone, replaced by a cold intensity. It was one of the scariest things she had seen

“Did he hurt you?” Lena’s voice was low and sinister and there was an unspoken threat so strong that Kara swallowed nervously. She was suddenly very worried about Mon El

“No no. It’s nothing like this” she hurriedly reassured Lena and she was glad to see that her murderous expression was once again replaced with the soft and gentle Lena she knew” He has been great. Well not great but way better then before. He has made great strides. It’s just that…”

“It’s ok if you don’t feel comfortable talking about this with me Kara. You don’t have to” and Kara’s heart nearly broke at the barely concealed sadness in Lena’s voice

“No I do. I really do. It’s just really embarrassing and I don’t want you to think badly of me”

“I am pretty sure that’s impossible. But if it makes you fell better…. what if I share an embarrassing tale that doesn’t exactly make me good first?” said Lena with a raised eyebrow and her gentle teasing smile

“I can’t imagine you embarrassed” said a skeptical Kara. Her friend was always so composed and graceful

“You would be surprised. It happened when I was in boarding school. I was lonely, pissed off and very rebellious. So I did something stupid. Or should I say someone” said Lena 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows not really seeing where Lena was going until she remembered the only time Lena had ever mentioned a boarding school. Her eyes widened as she realized it

“No….You and …” Kara couldn’t even say it out loud

“Roulette” Lena said the name with clear distaste” It was purely physical. We didn’t even like each other much”

Kara put the information that Lena has had a relationship with a woman at the back of her mind. She was definitely going to think about this later but now she wanted to reassure her friend

“Well I can see how dati..whatever you did with Roulette could be embarrassing in hindsight…”

“Oh no Kara. That’s not the embarrassing part. If it was just some meaningless sex I wouldn’t even think twice about it. No the embarrassing part happened during the winter break. In one of my rebellious moods I decided to stay at school during the winter break and avoid the Luthor Corp Christmas. I succeeded in making my mother angry…. I just didn’t think she would be angry enough to actually come to school”

“Oh no” said a wide eyed Kara as she understood where the story was going” Did she …”

“Catch me in bed with Roulette? Oh yes. And it got even worse from there”

“How could it possibly get worse” asked a horrified Kara. She shuddered at the mere image of her mother catching her in bed with a Daxamite. She couldn’t even imagine anything worse then this

“Well my mother with her usual tact started to insult both of us in great detail. As you might have guessed Roulette is not one to take anything laying down so she threw…” Lena took a deep breath still cringing at the memories” a sex toy at Lilian. She got her right on the nose”

“That’s….oh wow” Kara was speechless for a moment. To say that Lilian was not Kara’s favorite person would be the understatement of the current geological epoch, so while she was mortified and sympathetic to Lena’s bad experience she also couldn’t help but be delighted that this happened to Lilian

“My mother and Roulette spent the next ten minutes ripping each other apart both physically and verbally. I was never so glad to see the janitor. Thankfully she came by and told them to get out before she called the police.”

“ You are way braver then me. I would have so run away from this” Kara felt chills down her spine just at the thought of being in Lena’s shoes

“Oh believe me I wanted to. Unfortunately I was cuffed to the bed. With pink fuzzy handcuffs” said Lena with a disarming smile

And that’s when Kara lost it. She laughed so hard she fell from the couch

“Hey how about a little compassion” said Lena with mock hurt

Kara spent nearly a minute laughing before she could get herself under control

“It’s not that” at seeing Lena’s eyebrow do the skeptical thing she added” well not just that. My sister and her team have been investigating Cadmus. Considering how opportunistic and well connected Roulette is they were convinced that she must work with Lilian. They spend months investigating and couldn’t find anything. My sister is still running triple checks looking for any possible connection between them” Kara said through tears from laughing so hard

“Well I am glad my youthful indiscretion helped to prevent an evil alliance” said Lena with wink and smile of her own

They stood silently for a few moments just basking in the pleasant moment. Kara really appreciated the fact that Lena didn’t even bother to say that the story was off record. It also made her feel kind of guilty that Lena trusted her so much while Kara was still hiding who she was

“Do you feel more comfortable sharing now?” said Lena gently

Kara bit her lip and fidgeted with her arms. The truth was that she did indeed feel better. Part of her always knew that Lena would never judge her but it was still not easy to share something so intimate

“I always had trouble with being intimate” said Kara hesitantly” Sex…. was never good for me. I tried it..again and again but it never felt right. Honestly I had pretty much given up. Then a few weeks ago I met someone and she…changed my world. She thought me how to be open, how to communicate …she thought me how amazing sex can be. So I wanted to experience it properly and be …normal I guess. Mon…Mike…I knew he liked me and he was known to be a ..gambler?” said Kara hesitantly

“I think you mean a player” said Kara

“Yes exactly. And he was really starting to improve as a person so I thought I would try it with him” Kara stopped her rambling not sure how to proceed

“I am guessing it’s not working out very well?” asked Lena with sympathy

“Not really and the problem is me” seeing Lena’s raised eyebrow she clarified” Mo..ike makes a lot of mistakes and can be absolutely infuriating at times but he tries. He tries really hard and he is really improving as a person but I just don’t feel …what I am supposed to feel for him”

“I understand. You are afraid of misleading him. Have you considered making it clear to him that you prefer this to be a more casual relationship? A friends with benefits type of arrangement? This was your primary interest after all correct?” inquired Lena politely and thankfully without a hint of judgment in her voice

“I don’t think this will work. It’s not that Mike is bad at sex. He is much better then my early attempts but….he doesn’t really communicate. Every time I try to be open he gets very defensive and it’s just bad”

“Some men can be very touchy about their masculinity, especially when they come from misogynistic and highly patriarchic societies and I am guessing his planet was similar?”

“Yeah Dax….I mean planet!? What? I don’t …He is from Nerbaska…..which may seem like another planet but…” Kara started babbling nearly incoherently at this point. She did not see this coming at all. How could Lena possibly know! Did she knew about her as well?

“Kara calm down and breathe. I know that Mike is an alien. I have known since the day you introduced us” Lena gently patted Kara’s arms in an effort to reassure her

“But how?” said a dumfounded Kara

“Kara he was literally shot at point blank range at my gala and it barely fazed him. Remember?” said Lena with some humor in her voice

“Oh…yeah” Kara scratched her hear in embarrassment” I forgot about that”

“You know I would never..” 

“Of course not Lena. I know you. It’s just instinct you know” Kara reassured Lena knowing that she nothing like her family. Wanting to normalize the situation as much as possible Kara continued” He is from Daxam. It was a rather…horrible planet. There was slavery, misogyny…the people were horribly oppressed. But Mon El he is really trying you know but…I still don’t feel anything so now….I just…..”

“ Feel trapped and guilty. You want to break up with him but you feel like you owe him a chance” at Kara’s hesitant nod she continued” Kara you don’t owe him a relationship. You may have entered this relationship with different motives then him and while unfortunate it’s not a bad thing. The only bad thing would be for both of you to continue being miserable, so you shouldn’t feel guilty about wanting to break up with him. It’s the best for both of you”

“But I don’t know how do it” Kara sprawled herself on the couch in frustration” I don’t want to hurt him and my reasons are just so….not good 

“Well you can…”

“I am not really good at lying. I will probably just make a bigger mess” she had already consider lying but Mon El could be pushy and Kara’s attempts at lying always folded under the slightest pressure

“Hmmm” Kara perked up when she saw that Lena had her thinking face on. She had iron clad trust in her friend. If anyone could find a way out of this situation it would be her” When did Mik…or was it Mon El?” at Kara’s nod she continued” arrive on Earth?”

“A few months ago”

“Is he familiar with Earth’s culture?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Then you have a once in a life time opportunity. Every single clichéd break up line, every embarrassing excuse that has been done a thousand time…it’s all your to use. I trust you have watched enough romantic movies to know them all!”

“That’s brilliant” exclaimed Kara now vibrating with excitement when she finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel” Thank you so much”

After a quick hug Kara hurried back to her apartment. It was time to get her life in order and to figure out what she really wanted

 

As Lena watched Kara leave her office with her cheeriness restored at least a little bit she couldn’t help but have a pang of sympathy for her friend. Daxam sounded like a horrible place. She truly hoped that Kara wasn’t from there. Yes she was very well aware of the fact Kara was an alien. She had been aware since the start. As a prototype her alien detection device was constantly inspected and had a very well functioning memory card that recorded every single action.. Figuring out that Kara had sabotaged it was quite easy. And even without it…well it wouldn’t have exactly been a hard thing to figure out. Kara Danvers was not very good at playing a human. She was just too good and too weird

This had been what had drawn her to Kara from the start. The chance to actually get to know an alien under peaceful circumstances…something that was almost impossible for a Luthor. She knew it was a risk but her natural curiosity got the best of her. She expected many things from this experiment including possibly getting killed…but she did not expect to find a wonderful friend like Kara, someone who had been there for her like no one else. Lena never had much luck with friends. The closest thing to a friend had been Jack but that had been different. They had both been obsessed with the science of it all, their friendship while precious to her had been more of a side effect not unlike their relationship

So no she never had the wonderful experience of having a close friend like Kara so Lena valued their friendship above all and this was why their last conversation had her on edge. The simple embarrassing fact of the matter was that despite her best efforts Lena had developed a crush on Kara. It wasn’t that big of a deal and Lena had more then enough self control to keep her attraction in check (ok so maybe she flirted every once in a while. Slightly) when she thought that Kara was straight. She knew that it was never going to happen. But now that Kara had revealed that she had been with women and that she was about to dump her boyfriend? A small greedy part of Lena …..it wanted things, it whispered dangerous ideas in her ear.

The though of calling Kara hers was more then tempting but the risk was too high, she was not going to threaten their friendship over a ridiculous fantasy that might never come true or if it did might destroy their friendship. So Lena vowed to herself that she was not going to try and seduce Kara in any way,shape or form.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This entire fic is based on a weird dream I had  
> 2\. There are in fact men who won't go down on women because they see it as emasculating and they usually come from very sexist environments  
> 3\. As with all my other stories I am not very good at writing so if anyone talented wants to use my idea I would be delighted


End file.
